Lazos oscuros
by Chia Moon
Summary: Estando en la universidad, Naruto se lleva el peor desengaño de su vida como hombre de una mujer. Desde entonces, su vida cambia hasta el punto de basar su relación sentimental en una homosexual. Con un hijo adoptado bajo su tutela, no se dará cuenta de los cambios que pueden aparecer en un momento dado de su vida. Deberá aprender que no todas las mujeres son iguales y que quizás..
1. Prólogo

No me maten... ok, sí, mátenme.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Lazos oscuros.

 **Decidado:** Kumi preciosa, que me está apoyando mucho con él :3

 **PAREJAS:** Lejos de lo que puede parecer al principio: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Gaalee, NejiHina y más.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Pese a ser un fic Hetero contiene Yaoi. OOC. Violencia tanto física como verbal. Lenguaje Soez.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados exceptuando los OC, no me pertenecen. Derechos a su respctivo autor.

* * *

 **Resumen:  
** Estando en la universidad, Naruto se lleva el peor desengaño de su vida como hombre de una mujer. Desde entonces, su vida cambia hasta el punto de basar su relación sentimental en una homosexual. Con un hijo adoptado bajo su tutela, no se dará cuenta de los cambios que pueden aparecer en un momento dado de su vida. Deberá aprender que no todas las mujeres son iguales y que quizás, Boruto es algo más que un niño lejano a él.

* * *

 **Nota prólogo:** Las fechas cronologícas están basadas en la fecha de concepción.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Año 2000, Enero_

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?

El rubio asintió mientras dejaba el botecito sobre el mostrador. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y aún así, la sonrisa cruzaba su apuesto y moreno rostro. Dio golpecitos sobre el mostrador, acomodando la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—No te preocupes tanto, Gaara —pidió sacudiendo una mano para quitar peso a la preocupación de su mejor amigo—. Sé lo que me hago.

—Confías demasiado en esa mujer —murmuró el joven pelirrojo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Naruto inclinó las cejas en un puchero. Gaara maldijo entre dientes, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la sección de ciencias de la universidad. Naruto sabía que le esperaría pese a su mal humor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era su mejor baza para conseguir conquistar a la joven estudiante de medicina.

Pese a que se consideraba un chico apuesto y capaz de conseguir a alguna chica, se le resistía la que él había echado el ojo. No importaba las demás chicas en la universidad siempre y cuando esa le prestara la atención que él quería. Y milagro, le había prometido tener una cita con él. Solo que… a cambio de algo especial. Y cuando se refería a especial…

Bajó la mirada hasta su cintura, exactamente hasta su sexo. No le había costado mucho rellenar un bote pensado precisamente en esa mujer. Y era puramente excitante pensar en la futura cita que tendrían.

Claro que su mejor amigo, Gaara, no le había hecho demasiada gracia. ¿Quién daba una cita a cambio de esperma? Por más que se tratara de su trabajo final, existían bancos donde podría conseguir lo necesario sin jugar con el corazón de un chico. Pero Naruto confiaba plenamente en esa mujer y sabía que no sería así.

Esa chica era alucinante. Llamativa y un dulce. No pensaba perder y se la quedaría si podía ser, para siempre.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que ella acudiera en busca de lo necesario.

Sacó el móvil con ideas de ver la hora, con tan mala pata que este resbaló de sus dedos al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y quizás fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

—Te lo digo en serio, Ino. Basta.

La voz de Sakura le hizo reaccionar. Levantó la vista hacia el mostrador y alcanzó a ver una mano coger el bote que él había dejado sobre el mostrador.

—Estoy segura de que esto es de Naruto, Sakura. Deja las tonterías aparte.

Se tensó al escuchar la otra voz.

—No. No voy a parar hasta sacártelo de la cabeza. Dile la verdad, demonios. Es mi amigo. Nunca debiste de proponerle algo así si solo ibas a jugar con él. Naruto iba en serio.

—Oh, por dios. Deja de ser tan remilgada con esas cosas. Solo le prometí una falsa cita a cambio de un aprobado. Lo único que necesitaba es que se la cascara un rato, recogiera su simiente y me la entregara. No todas tenemos una madrina que nos consigue todo lo que necesitamos en medicina.

—¡Te has pasado, Ino-cerda! No voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras con el corazón de Naruto.

Un grito y unos golpes retumbaron tras el mostrador.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, Sakura! ¡Has mezclado todas las muestras!

—¿Y qué problema hay?

—Pues que la de Naruto todavía no estaba etiquetada, frentona.

—Mejor —sentenció Sakura—. Así no está en tus garras. Estas pruebas son para estudio médico, así que no habrá problema. Creo que vas a tener que buscarte otro tonto al que traumar, Ino. Y más vale que te disculpes con Naruto después y le digas la verdad.

—Qué pesada con Naruto, diablos. Si no fuera porque estás con Sasuke, casi creería que estás enamorada de él.

—Es mi mejor amigo, Ino —acalló la otra—. Y tú estás actuando insoportable desde que comenzaron los exámenes.

Entre insultos y protestas, las chicas abandonaron el lugar. Se tomó su tiempo de sentarse contra el mostrador y asimilar lo que había descubierto y escuchado. Unos pies aparecieron en su rango de visión. Gaara se agachó para extender su mano.

—Te lo dije.

Naruto aceptó su mano, con los labios apretados y desde entonces, juró que nunca más volvería a ser engañado por una mujer. Aunque tuviera que ser él esa vez el que mintiera.

 _Año 2000; Octubre_

Apretó las manos en el colchón bajo ella mientras sentía su cuerpo partirse por la mitad. El desgarro en su interior mientras la gente se movía a su alrededor. El cansancio y los deseos de rendirse. Las preguntas surcando su mente y, finalmente, el llanto de un bebé.

Solo se lo mostraron un momento. Un mechoncito rubio aplastado contra su cabeza.

Y luego fue todo oscuridad.

 _Año 2001, horas más tarde._

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

La enfermera que sostenía al bebé apenas podía dejar de temblar. La mujer frente a ella asintió y le arrebató el bebé antes de que fuera a echarse hacia atrás. Acunó al pequeño que apenas se inmutó. Le quitó la pulsera y la lanzó a la caja de restos para incinerar en un rincón. Cubrió al bebé con una mantita y suspiró.

—Recuerda no abrir la boca en tu vida. Olvídate de que existió este bebé y firma su alta de fallecimiento. Dale las condolencias a la madre y finge llorar, eso siempre las ayuda.

En silencio, mientras veía al resto del cuerpo médico encargarse de la desfallecida madre, salió, llevándose consigo a la callada criatura.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Avance:**  
_

—¿La has matado?

—¿Por qué diablos voy a matarla?

—Porque yo la veo bien tirada en el suelo y con la cabeza sangrando...


	2. 1

Continuación cortita pero tiene sus por que : D

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Naruto es engañado por Ino para conseguir su esperma y así aprovar sus clases de medicina. Desde entonces, decide que nunca volverá a confiar en las mujeres. Gaara se convierte en su punto de apoyo. En otro lado de la ciudad, meses después, una mujer da a luz a un niño que, más tarde, le arrebatan...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
**

 **.**

 _Doce años después…_

Boruto se adentró de puntillas en el dormitorio, dispuesto a tirarse sobre la cama. Esquivó las botas desparramadas de cualquier forma sobre la moqueta y calculó el salto hasta el bulto cubierto de mantas.

En su mente contó hacia atrás y al llegar al cero, saltó. Un gruñido escapó del durmiente y cuando consiguió descubrir quién era, chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

—¡Tío Gaara! ¿De nuevo?

Gaara se frotó los cabellos completamente adormilado. Miró hacia el niño con los ojos entrecerrados y bostezó antes de responderle.

—Si le buscas, está en el salón.

—¿Por qué no está en la cama? —curioseó con enfado.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza. Boruto se bajó de encima de él y caminó hacia el salón. Su padre estaba babeando sobre el ordenador mientras roncaba. En pijama y enseñando el comienzo de su trasero.

Boruto hubiera tirado agua encima de él si no temiera las consecuencias de estropear su trabajo en el ordenador y si no fuera porque eran demasiados caros y le costaría muchos meses de su paga. Pero su padre era un asco en esas cosas.

No podía tener un padre más normal. No. El suyo tenía que ser el tipo más estúpido del mundo.

No se podía decir que fuera un mal padre dentro del todo. Tampoco era una eminencia, pero había cosas que no eran las que Boruto querría.

Naruto se enfocaba tanto en su trabajo que hasta se lo traía a casa. No era un padre capaz de regañarle muy severamente y cuando lo hacía a veces perdía credibilidad. Y luego, sus relaciones era básicamente una mierda. La única persona que se llevaba a su cama era a Gaara.

Y Gaara era para Boruto como su tío perfecto. La pareja perfecta para su padre. Aunque él sí fuera más estricto en su educación, Gaara también tenía sus momentos de ser el tío consentidor.

—¡Padre tonto! ¡Despierta!

Naruto dio un respingo en la silla y miró a su alrededor. Boruto estaba cruzado de brazos frente a él y un mohín en los labios. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era cierto, casi hubiera jurado que era idéntico a él en esos momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Boruto hizo un mohín.

—Me prometiste llevarme a la playa hoy.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y buscó el calendario con una ceja alzada. Boruto había dibujado un círculo tan grande alrededor del número que indicaba la fecha en la que se encontraban que apenas se veían los demás.

—Cierto.

—Incluso preparaste una bolsa con lo necesario para ello.

Señaló hacia la puerta donde una bolsita a rayas descansaba sobre el mueble de la entrada. Naruto asintió y se estiró.

—Iré a despertar a Gaara para ir. ¿Llevas todo, Boruto?

Boruto detuvo sus pasos antes de tirarse al sofá.

—Ah. No. La consola.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con tanto jaleo que realmente Naruto no necesitó volver a despertar a Gaara.

—

Ir a la playa no era la mejor idea cuando era pleno verano y los turistas estaban en pleno apogeo. Aunque era capaz de aguantar el calor siempre que tuviera una fuente de agua fresca, en esos momentos estaba realmente agotado. Lo único que quería era tirarse en una toalla y dormir hasta que fuera la hora de volver a casa.

Pero Boruto realmente estaba disfrutándolo.

—Así que habéis venido.

Naruto levantó la vista de la cesta que estaba sacando para clavarla en la mujer frente a él. En bikini, con un pareo cubriendo sus caderas y una sonrisa en todo su rostro. Sakura Uchiha se arrodilló frente a él para quitarle algo de arena del cabello.

—Sí —respondió guiñando un ojo y señaló con el pulgar a Gaara y Boruto que jugaban a la pelota cerca de la orilla—. Se lo prometí. ¿Y el teme?

—Sasuke ha ido a por bebidas y Sarada está con él. No tardarán. ¿Qué te parece si unimos nuestros puestos?

Naruto aceptó de buena gana. Si Sakura estaba por ahí igual podría echar una buena siesta. Una vez que enlazaron sus puestos, toallas y demás, se sentó para ver a Gaara y Boruto batallar en quien golpeaba más veces una pelota de plástico.

Sakura suspiró a su lado.

—Realmente han pasado muchos años. ¿Verdad?

—¿Desde esa noche? Sí. Sakura-chan… ¿crees que realmente lo esté haciendo bien?

Un golpe llegó contra su cabeza. Sakura le sonrió pese a todo.

—No lo pongo en duda.

Sakura le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda. Una espalda que cargaba desde hacía mucho con algo que no era suyo.

 _Varios meses y Once años atrás…_

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron con una ceja alzada a la par. Cuando de nuevo otro golpe resonó contra la puerta de su casa lo primero que pensó fue que mataría a Naruto como la tirase al suelo. Bastante problemas tenía con intentar sacarse la carrera de medicina y no vomitar al mismo tiempo gracias al regalito que tenía creciendo en su vientre.

Abrió la puerta antes de que la volvieran a golpear. Naruto estaba empapado hasta los calzoncillos y su rostro pálido. Tenía los ojos como un loco y el húmedo cabello se le pegaba al rostro. Sakura podría haber imaginado que llegaba de en medio de una borrachera o que se hubiera peleado con Gaara por algo. Sin embargo, el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos la alertó.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre? —jadeó al ver que entraba dejando todo el suelo encharcado—. Más te vale que sea algo que valga la pena y…

Naruto extendió el bulto hacia ella. Su rostro completamente desfigurado por el terror.

—Ayúdame… ttebayo…

Sasuke, por aquel entonces el novio de Sakura, se acercó para inclinarse con curiosidad. Al apartar los ropajes que cubrían el extraño bulto sus ojos oscuros se desviaron de Naruto a ella.

—Un bebé.

 _Presente…_

—¡Viejo! ¡Ven a jugar!

La voz de Boruto hizo que Naruto regresara al momento. Se levantó con una sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos, apretando a Gaara y Boruto entre sus brazos antes de hacerlos caer en el mar. Entre risas, terminó por unirse a los juegos de los otros dos.

—Naruto.

Sakura levantó la vista hacia arriba. Sasuke se sentó a su lado bajo la sombrilla mientras que su hija, Sarada, corría para unirse a los otros. Le hizo entrega de una botella de té fresca y Sakura se encargó de servirla en dos vasos.

—Sí. Me dijo que quizás vendría y mira, lo hizo.

Sasuke tomó el té que le entregaba y dio un sorbo mientras los observaban.

—No le ha ido mal.

—Por suerte no. Mira que declarar que iba a adoptarlo después de lo asustado que se le veía cuando lo encontró. Por cierto; ¿a ti te contó dónde?

—No —respondió—. El que seguro lo sabe es Gaara.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es su pareja por algo. Aunque nunca pensé que Naruto se hiciera gay. Quiero decir, antes no cesaba de perseguir a las chicas. Sigo creyendo que la culpa la tuvo Ino y su maldito comportamiento de entonces. Pero nunca descubrimos la verdad.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que hay más secretos que ese.

Sakura no pudo evitar darle la razón. Y tampoco evitar pensar que Naruto era muy bueno guardándolos.

—

Horas más tarde, Naruto estaba completamente agotado y Boruto parecía lo suficientemente satisfecho como para sentarse a dormir un rato la siesta. Gaara y él se ofrecieron para ir a comprar las bebidas además de ir al baño.

—Hace mucho calor ya —protestó Naruto frotándose la nuca.

—No demasiado.

—Gaara, tú estás demasiado acostumbrado al calor. Donde naciste son desiertos básicamente —rezongó haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano.

—Ten cuidado. Son unisex.

Cabeceó afirmativamente y se metió dentro del aseo cuando comprobó que estaba libre.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Boruto se merecía desde hacía buen tiempo disfrutar de un día en que los tres compartieran horas de diversión. Siempre estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que tendía a olvidar sus necesidades como hijo. Pero diablos, si hasta olvidaba las suyas propias.

Si no fuera por Gaara muchas veces estaría perdido y tenía que reconocer que ese hombre hacía más por él de lo que esperaría de alguien así. Que se hubiera quedado a su lado tras las diversas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida ya era para coronarlo como un santo.

Tras lavarse las manos, abrió la puerta sin el menor de los cuidados. Hasta que no escuchó el golpe brusco contra el suelo no se percató. Gaara apareció a su lado y con una ceja enarcada miró hacia el suelo y señaló el punto exacto.

—¿La has matado?

—¿Por qué diablos voy a matarla?

—Porque yo la veo bien tirada en el suelo y con la cabeza sangrando.

Fue entonces cuando bajó la mirada y vio el cuerpo de la mujer. Dio un respingo y rápidamente se agachó.

—¡Oye, oye! No te mueras. Gaara. ¿Qué hago?

—¿Enterrar el cadáver?

—¡Déjate de bromas, diablos! —exclamó atolondradamente.

Gaara bufó.

—Llamar al socorrista, por ejemplo, serviría.

Naruto asintió y la levantó en brazos.

—La pondré en esa tumbona, tráelo por favor.

Gaara salió a regañadientes y él deposito a la joven mujer sobre el tumbona. Tenía el cabello largo y la piel blanca. Un vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo y justo en la frente, una gota de sangre resbalaba por su piel.

—Como me la haya cargado… —murmuró.

Miró a su alrededor preocupado. Pudo ver a Gaara hablar con el socorrista, quien comenzó a descender de la torre y rápidos saltos. La gente comenzaba a mirarle con curiosidad y frunció el ceño preguntándose si alguien la reconocería. Pero nadie parecía dar un paso al frente como señal de que así fuera.

Cuando el socorrista y Gaara llegaron a la par, se hizo a un lado para dejar que se encargaran. En el mismo instante en que un trozo de hielo tocó la frente de la mujer esta abrió los ojos y emitió un gritito de sorpresa, mirándoles con gesto confuso.

Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo.

—

Hinata miró a su alrededor preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Acababa de salir del baño cuando repentinamente la puerta se había abierto y la había golpeado. Resbaló por culpa del agua del baño y terminó cayendo de espaldas. Lo último que recordaba era el techo de mimbre sobre su cabeza.

Y ahora no solo tenía a un socorrista encima, si no que el resto de las personas la miraban como si fuera la sirenita en persona y no terminaran de creérselo.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Miró hacia el hombre en calzonas rojas y cruz blanca, asintiendo.

—Sí. Yo… solo me golpeé y… me desmayé. Lo siento.

—¿Es frecuente que usted se desmaye?

—Sí —reconoció aturdida.

—bien. De todas maneras, será mejor que vaya al hospital a echarse un vistazo. ¿Ha venido usted con familia?

—Sí.

Miró a su alrededor sin descubrir ninguna cara amiga. El socorrista se incorporó.

—La ayudaré a buscarlos. Pero antes —se volvió hacia un hombre rubio que estaba de espaldas hablando algo entre susurros con otro pelirrojo—. Señores, gracias por avisarnos.

—No es nada —alegó el rubio mirando hacia ella.

Tenía los ojos más azules que hubiera visto en su vida. Sin embargo, no sonrió ni emitió ningún gesto especial hacia ella. Era como si no estuviera. Como si no quisiera verla.

Se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Gaara!

Un niño corrió hacia ellos, saltando hasta que se aferró al rubio con brazos y piernas. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, deteniéndose en ella y luego, al hombre que lo sostenía.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Solo una chica que se desmayó. Nada más. Volvamos, Boruto.

El niño asintió y echó a correr de nuevo. Una punzada de dolor estranguló su garganta. Se levantó como pudo y alargó una mano hacia el hombre.

—Espere —rogó.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron para mirarla.

—Yo quería… quería…

—¡Hinata!

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre. El pánico la hizo cerrar la boca de golpe y agachar la cabeza. Los hombres continuaban frente a ella, esperando. Cuando sintió el agarre de su madre en el brazo supo que no habría modo alguno de darles las gracias.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es usted su familiar? —el socorrista avanzó enseguida hacia ellos.

—Soy su madre. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se ha desmayado en el cuarto de baño. Estos caballeros la han sacado y me han avisado de su problema.

Su madre miró por encima a ambos hombres antes de escupir un seco gracias.

—¿Quieren algo en compensación? ¿Diez euros, quizás? Neji, encárgate de ellos.

Y tiró de ella en dirección al lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas. Con los dientes apretados e ignorando la indicaciones del socorrista.

Hinata miró hacia atrás una vez. La suficiente para ver que el hombre rubio apartaba de un manotazo el dinero que su primo insistía en que aceptara.

—

Gaara siguió a Naruto a través de las diferentes sombrillas. Estaba que echaba humo tras la grosería del sujeto de y la mujer. No era para menos. Validar la vida de una persona en diez euros era la cosa más ridícula que alguien podría hacer. Y que encima fuera una madre, seguro que estaba irritándole de sobremanera.

A él mismo lo cabreaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —cuestionó Boruto secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

—Nos vamos —indicó Naruto mirando hacia Sakura—. Nos vemos otro día, Sakura.

—Claro —aceptó esta—. Cuando quieras. Además, ya sabes que siempre puedes dejar que Boruto se quede en casa cuando lo necesites.

Gaara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Naruto negó con la cabeza y aceptó su ofrecimiento.

—Otro día, hoy no —negó.

Para su sorpresa, Boruto no se negó.

Caminaron de regresó al coche cuando se percató de que muchas miradas femeninas estaban posadas sobre ellos. Nunca se había considerado un hombre apuesto o que llamara la atención de más. Naruto sin embargo sí. Era muy consciente de ello y guardar silencio de ello a veces lo afectaba.

Podía compartir su cama. Podía ser su cuartada. Pero jamás tendría lo más importante y era su corazón.

Lo que ninguno de los tres podría sospechar es que el mundo del destino siempre da muchas vueltas y lo que hoy parece ser una calma antes de la tormenta, realmente está formándose el ojo del huracán.

 **Continuará...**


	3. 2

Siento la tardanza. Ya saben, estaba de exámenes. No es que los haya dejado. Los estúdios me secuestran.

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Naruto, Gaara y Boruto planean tener un día fantástico de playa, sin embargo, el destino que siemrpe es tan incierto, provocan que se encuentren con una joven, una madre y un primo. ¿Qué querrá el destino de ellos? ¿Podrá Gaara demostrar que sus sentimietos son reales y no una farsa?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Que Boruto enfermara era un dolor de cabeza. El niño era hiperactivo hasta el modo en que no sentía la fiebre y siempre terminaba cargando demasiado su cuerpo. Por eso, cuando Gaara le llamó Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces antes de regresar a casa.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Gaara ya había conseguido arroparlo y estaba con la mano estirada para coger uno de los comics del pequeño rubio. Naruto dejó caer la cartera con un suspiro de alivio y sin pensarlo demasiado, abrazó al pelirrojo por detrás.

—Gracias, Gaara. No sé qué haría sin ti, ttebayo.

El otro respondió rozándole los brazos con la punta de los dedos. Un gesto delicado, de precaución que bastaba para darle la mínima chispa de felicidad que necesitaba. Mas cuando se apartaba y dejaba no solo su esencia y calor en él, Gaara sentía que el alma se le partía en dos.

Lo vio caminar hacia la cama donde Boruto descansaba e inclinarse con afecto sobre aquel niño tan semejante a él. Muchas veces Gaara le había insistido en hacer una prueba de paternidad en busca de sus padres, pero Naruto siempre se negaba, alegando que cuando Boruto fuera mayor de edad él mismo podría averiguar qué tipo de padres abandonaban a un bebé como él en lugar de darle la felicidad que merecía.

Gaara había sopesado muchas opciones para que abandonaran a Boruto. Desde padres asustados y adolescentes hasta una madre soltera. Y si se hundía en las más telenovelescas profundidades, sería todo un clásico.

Incluso una vez se le ocurrió la loca idea de que aquella rubia se la hubiera jugado. La investigó y descubrió que era enfermera en un hospital para heridos de guerra y estaba casada con el familiar de uno de sus pacientes. Habían tenido un hijo idéntico a ambos. Investigó su pasado y jamás tuvo otro hijo. Pero como el dinero todo lo podía comprar…

Decidió hablar con ella, enfrentarla, pero Yamanaka se echó a llorar, asegurándole que ella nunca le habría hecho algo tan cruel. Reconocía que había obrado mal para conseguir su plaza como enfermera, pero jamás vendió el semen de Naruto para sacarse dinero o tuvo un hijo con él. Incluso confesó que había terminado por no usar el semen de Naruto para la prueba por mera conciencia.

Cuando le preguntó qué había pasado con la muestra, le prometió haberla tirado a la basura. Sakura le confirmó su coartada. Y la mujer de Uchiha no es que fuera de fácil trato para él, pero nunca le había mentido. Es más, su relación con ella se basaba en gruñidos y en pocas palabras. Aunque ella parecía sentirse cómoda a su lado, seguramente, tras convivir con su pareja tantos años se había acostumbrado a un ser como él.

 _Eres un Sasuke pelirrojo, Gaara_ , le había dicho muchas veces Naruto con una de esas sonrisas que mandaban a volar su corazón y su alma al techo. Aunque él no compartía ese pensamiento con él. Pero si le sonreía de ese modo, se quedaba sin palabras porque el corazón le latía hasta en la boca.

Miró de reojo hacia la cama, donde Naruto se había arrodillado junto a Boruto y colocaba mejor el paño húmedo que había resbalado de la frente del niño. La mirada azulada era pura ternura y preocupación.

Boruto abrió los ojos solo un momento para mirar a su padre y sonrió. Naruto, entonces, levantó sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Crees que deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital? —cuestionó—. Generalmente sus fiebres no suben tanto.

Gaara frunció el ceño, acercándose.

—Hace poco que logré bajársela —dijo posando una mano sobre la mejilla del niño. La apartó con sorpresa y miró al otro hombre—. Sí. Ya.

Naruto asintió y levantándose, cargó con el niño mientras él cargaba con lo necesario.

Si realmente fueran una pareja, él sería la parte ordenada que siempre cargaba con todo lo necesario. A veces se sentía como una mujer con Naruto.

Lo amaba. Desde el fondo de su corazón. Con toda su alma.

Amaba su forma de ser. Amaba sus despistes, que bebiera y se manchara mientras lo hacía. Amaba que comieran juntos. Disfrutaba de su sonrisa. No le importaba su risa escandalosa. Amaba su espalda, porque era lo que más le permitía ver, lo que más le permitía tener esos momentos de debilidad. Mostrar cuanto lo amaba antes de volver a colocar su cara de póker perfecta.

Y pese a todo lo que lo amaba, también sabía que no ocurría del mismo modo a la inversa.

Naruto nunca podría amarle.

En esos momentos, con Boruto en sus brazos y su gesto marcado de preocupación, lo sabía. Boruto había sido lo que logró hacer que Naruto sentara la cabeza, que decidiera dejar las faldas para asentarse.

Pero Boruto no había logrado afianzarlos o, mejor dicho, no había logrado que Naruto le viera con los mismos ojos que él.

—¿Puedes llamar a Sakura-chan? —cuestionó Naruto mientras esperaban el ascensor—. Creo que tiene turno hoy. A ver si puede acercarse.

Gaara asintió y buscó el móvil entre las cosas que cargaba. No se lo cogió a la primera y tampoco a la tercera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, estaban llegando al hospital y cuando esperaban a que alguna enfermera tuviera la _amabilidad_ de ayudarles, ella se plantó en medio de la sala de espera, dio tres gritos y bastó para que Boruto tuviera más ojos encima de los que tendría jamás.

Mientras Naruto y Sakura se encargaban del pequeño, Gaara se tomó un respiro fuera, agradeciendo el frescor de la noche. No le había gustado nunca la aglomeración y aunque debido a su trabajo había tenido que acostumbrarse a ello, cuando no quería miradas innecesarias se sentía agobiado.

Se quedó a un lado de la puerta de urgencias, siempre atento por si Naruto saliera a buscarle o necesitara algo. Apoyado contra la pared, sopesó las opciones que siempre había barajeado. Podría irse, dejar a Naruto y Boruto y buscarse un nuevo sendero en su vida. Sin embargo, su corazón se negaba a soltarse de ese extraño sentimiento que sentía por ambos rubios.

 _Idiota._

—Idiota.

 _Sí, eso mismo. Es lo que soy un…_

Detuvo su pensamiento y levantó la mirada del suelo. Dos enfermeras acababan de salir por la puerta y murmuraban entre ellas. Una joven se había detenido algo más allá, parando un taxi.

Las dos mujeres la observaban, con gesto frustrados.

—¿Cuántas veces ha venido ya? No se da por vencida, diablos. Ya hasta parece una idiota con tanta insistencia. ¿Qué le cuesta entender que no es no?

Gaara se encogió más entre las sombras, deseando pasar por desapercibido. Lo que menos necesitaba era meterse de lleno en una pelea de gatas.

—Ponte un poco en su lugar, mujer. Es natural que busque.

—¿Natural que busque? —gruñó la primera mujer—. Para empezar, no tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo. Es despreciable. No sé ni cómo se atreve a venir. Si su madre se enterase, la mataría.

—Bueno, todos conocemos a su madre y es la reina de hielo. Y su padre es peor todavía.

—Lo sé. Si no fuera porque el nuevo director del hospital es su amigo, seguro que ni se atrevería a pisar este lugar. ¿Crees que tenga el descaro de usar la excusa del bebé para casarse con él? Muchas enfermeras se volverían locas por su causa.

Gaara desvió la mirada de las mujeres para clavarla en la otra mujer. Estaba adentrándose en el taxi y por un instante, tuvo una extraña sensación.

A rápidos pasos se acercó hasta el coche, inclinándose.

—Espere —ordenó. El taxista se volvió hacia él.

—Lleno, amigo. Si quiere otro taxi tendrá que pedirlo. O puede esperar a que deje a la señorita y luego venga a por usted.

Gaara negó.

—No quiero un taxi, quiero…

Se volvió hacia la mujer, quedándose con la boca abierta al reconocerla. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Usted es…

* * *

Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando Sakura terminó de explicarle qué ocurría. Unas anginas problemáticas pero que no habían llegado a un punto extremo. Con la hiperactividad de Boruto la fiebre se complicó, pero no había sido nada irreparable. Unos días en observación bajo cuidados médicos era el resultado.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

—No me las des —negó esta encogiendo los hombros para darse golpecitos con los puños—. Tengo guardia hoy, así que no es ningún problema para mí. El pediatra es amigo mío, además. Te aseguro que lo hará bien. Está en buenas manos.

—Si fuera Sarada…

—Lo sé, Naruto —interrumpió—. Sé cómo te sientes. Y probablemente, tendría que estar encargándome de mi hija y de que mi pareja no estrangulara a mis compañeros.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Sasuke haciéndolo.

—Se pondrá bien —prometió Sakura tomándole de las manos—. Solo necesita descansar. Y tú también.

—En realidad ha sido Gaara el que se ha encargado de todo —musitó apretando los labios con enfado. Un enfado consigo mismo—. Me llamó cuando estaba en el trabajo y vine corriendo.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el pasillo. Había dejado a Gaara en la zona de urgencias.

—Iré a buscarle y darle las gracias.

—Más vale que se las des bien —asintió Sakura dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Una cena romántica sería genial. Y un poco de sexo.

Naruto apretó los labios para retener la sorpresa. Nunca nadie había ofrecido esa oportunidad para Gaara y él. Sí. El pelirrojo era su coartada mejor elaborada, pero nadie tenía que saber que ni siquiera se besaban o que compartir la cama era algo simple como dormir.

Así que se forzó en sonreír.

—Lo haré.

Sakura parpadeó, preocupada.

—¿Va todo bien entre vosotros? —preguntó.

Naruto sabía que no era por cotillear. Tampoco por un simple cumplido. No. Sakura estaba preocupada de verdad.

—Va todo bien, tranquila. Solo es que ambos trabajamos muchos y a veces siento que lo exploto, ttebayo. Pero ya se lo compensaré.

Sakura asintió, conforme y sacó el busca cuando este sonó.

—Vale, tengo otros pacientes que atender. Pasaré por aquí si algo ocurriera y vendré varias veces cuando esté libre.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

La mujer se alejó sin más dilación, taconeando el suelo y dejando una estela de perfume a rosas a medida que se alejaba.

Naruto dio un último vistazo a su hijo antes de marcharse para buscar a Gaara.

—¿Naruto-senpai?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz, girándose hacia el lado contrario de las habitaciones. Un joven hombre en bata avanzó hacia él. Al principio, no le reconoció. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le viera y ya no llevaba ese cabello rebelde o conservaba las mejillas hinchadas de la juventud.

—¡Ostras! No puede ser —exclamó acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano—. ¡Konohamaru!

—El mismo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Visitar a un familiar?

Naruto negó y señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Mi hijo.

Konohamaru parpadeó sorprendido y siguió su dirección antes de volver a mirarle.

—Vaya, senpai. No sabía que fueras padre.

—Sí, hace tiempo —asintió sonriendo con esa sonrisa estúpida que solo aparecía cuando alardeaba de Boruto—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, me tocó heredar. ¿Recuerdas? Mi tío murió y todo recayó sobre mí. No es que me vaya mal, pero ya sabes lo influyente que ha sido siempre mi familia. Y hoy día siguen encima de mí, pero al menos, ser director del hospital es algo que siempre quise ser. Está bien.

Naruto asintió. Konohamaru había dejado atrás al adolescente rebelde que se revelaba contra todo lo que los demás esperaban de él. Siempre quería ser mejor, para que le mirasen a él y no a su apellido.

Konohamaru miró hacia la habitación y sonrió.

—¿Al final lograste conquistar a la rubiales aquella? ¿Es la madre de tu hijo?

Naruto se tensó y no supo exactamente cuál fue el motivo exacto. Si el recuerdo amargo de Ino o el hecho de que el tema de la paternidad y maternidad de Boruto fuera algo tan fácil de sacar a la luz. ¿Qué importaba? Boruto era su hijo. Que el destino quisiera que se asemejara tanto, era una delicia. La sangre no importaba.

—No. Aquello fue… un desastre. Pero hace mucho de eso, ttebayo. —Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y añadió—. ¿qué hay de ti?

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una prometida muy guapa con la que planeo casarme a finales de año.

EL hombre más joven se rascó la nuca, sonriente y con toques rojizos en su mejilla. Una timidez encantadora que a cualquier chica derrotaría, pero a él no. Naruto se alegró por él y tras darle una palmada de felicidad, escuchó pacientemente las virtudes de la famosa prometida a la que solo podía imaginarse, hasta que Gaara entró en su campo de visión.

Levantó la mano para hacerse ver y el pelirrojo no tardó apenas nada en descubrirle. Aunque sospechaba que antes de que él viera a Gaara, este lo había visto a él. Siempre era así. Gaara sabía dónde estaba antes incluso de decírselo.

Konohamaru siguió la dirección al notar que su atención estaba puesta en otro lado y enseguida, captó el gesto oculto de sorpresa que había visto en tantas personas cuando pensaban que él y Gaara eran pareja.

Ajeno a ello o ignorando perfectamente su reacción como muchas otras veces, Gaara se acercó, con el ceño fruncido y ese deje extraño de que algo no iba bien en él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada —negó el pelirrojo—. ¿Y Boruto?

—Se quedará ingresado esta noche. Sakura hace turno de noche, así que estará pendiente. Ah, cierto. —Se volvió hacia Konohamaru—. Te presento a un amigo mío. Le di clases hace años y entró en la misma universidad que nosotros.

Gaara miró a Konohamaru con sorpresa.

—¿Conseguiste aprender algo de él?

Naruto rechinó los dientes y Konohamaru rio.

—Sí. A no rendirme.

Gaara hizo una mueca de aceptación y se encogió de hombros. Todo interés en Konohamaru había terminado.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos—. A solas.

Konohamaru carraspeó y le dio palmada en el hombro.

—Bueno, ya nos vemos, Naruto-senpai —saludó. Hizo una inclinación hacia Gaara y se alejó.

Naruto suspiró.

—Ya hemos hablado de lo de espantar a los tíos. No todos quieren empotrarme contra una pared.

Notó que Gaara apretaba los labios para ni soltar alguna frase irritante como las de siempre. "Eso crees tú", "no miras a tu alrededor", etc. Pareciera que lo que tuviera que contarle fuera mucho más interesante.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Aquí no —negó Gaara mirando a su alrededor dudosamente—. A solas.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, algo confuso.

—Vale, pues en el coche.

Gaara dudó un instante, como si pensase que meterse con él en un sitio cerrado para darle una mala noticia fuera terrible.

Y no estaba muy equivocado.

Naruto apretó las manos sobre el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Gaara —musitó entre dientes. No por un susurro suave ni agradable, era el claro tono de esfuerzo contenido.

—No puedes seguir esquivando la realidad, Naruto. Boruto es…

—Adoptado. Lo sé mejor incluso que tú.

—Y algún día querrá saber quién es su madre y por qué tu no le has…

Gruñó una palabrota.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a actuar a mis espaldas? —cortó—. ¿Te lo da, ttebayo?

Se maldijo por ser tan frio con él, por ver el dolor en sus ojos. Se maldijo por ser un dichoso cobarde y no querer revolver en el pasado. Por no querer recordar aquel tiempo en que no era nadie.

—Si escucharas lo que he descubierto, quizás entenderías que…

—Gaara —interrumpió levantando una mano, tan rápido que el pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás, desconcertándole—. No sigas.

—Deberías de escucharme antes de censurar la conversación.

—Gaara…

Fue más una súplica que una orden. Agotado, se dejó caer en el sillón, sujetándose las rodillas con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quitarme a Boruto?

—No. Quiero que sea capaz de mirar a la cara a la mujer que lo abandonó. Creo que tiene derecho. ¿Acaso no querrías tu saber por qué tus padres no te amaron?

—Tú no…

Cerró la boca de golpe. Gaara frunció las cejas en espera.

—Lo siento. Tú sí comprendes que es eso.

Gaara asintió lentamente. Naruto podía comprender su afán, la necesidad de darle a Boruto algo que él no consiguió.

—Mierda, lo comprendes mejor que yo. Pero…

—Te da miedo que te quiten a Boruto, lo sé. ¿Por eso querías esperar a que fuera mayor de edad?

—Sí. Sé que es injusto —confesó—. Pero sé que si conozco a la mujer que lo dejó tirado, ahora mismo, podría…

Apretó los labios y los dedos sobre la tela del pantalón. Gaara le tocó los nudillos con delicadeza.

—No vas a perderle porque sepa quién es su madre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque ese crío te adora —aseguró—. Al cien por cien.

—Pero si siempre dice que…

—Lo mismo decías tú a tu padre —interrumpió—. Y luego ibas a llorar a las faldas de tu madre porque pillabas una rabieta.

—Nunca debí de contarte mi infancia —replicó cruzándose de brazos y apretando los labios mientras apartaba la mirada. Se congeló por un instante—. Oye, esa mujer no es…

Gaara levantó la mirada justo cuando el flash los cegó. Cuando abandonaron el coche no había rastro de la mujer y ambos, atónitos, se quedaron un buen rato preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

Tan concentrados en ello estaban, que olvidaron la conversación, dejándola a un lado.

Gaara no llegó a contarle a Naruto sobre la mujer del taxi. Y Naruto no llegó a aclarar la situación.

Sin embargo, más tarde, en un apartamento no muy lejano, una joven mujer tecleaba con fervor sobre su teclado de gamer, con las brillantes luces encendidas resaltando bajo sus dedos.

Su blog, aquel día, contenía un título especial.

 _ **Los cachondos vecinos que son capaces de montárselo hasta en un coche frente al hospital.**_

Quizás era largo. Sí. Indecoroso. También.

Pero a veces, no podías pedirle mucho al cerebro de ciertas personas.

Esta mujer solo quería disfrutar de sus fotografías, que se encargó de subir alegremente. Dos hombres que resaltaban a simple vista. Dos hombres guapos, atractivos. ¿Cómo no iba a vender su blog?

Qué suerte, tenía, además, de que esa misma pareja viviera frente a ella y que nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Ni cuando les observaba tender la ropa. O cuando salían por las mañanas.

No se habían fijado en la placa de su puerta.

Tampoco ella.

Pero… ¿qué tenía que ver esta mujer con ellos? ¿Por qué los perseguía? Había algo más aparte de su blog tan famoso en internet gracias a los hermosos hombres.

Karin Uzumaki sonrió.

El primer like de la publicación venía de la mano de HH.

Interesante.

 **Cotninuará...**


End file.
